


Left my heart back in New York City

by QueenCow



Series: When You Logged In [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Central Park, Cowboy Hats, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, New York City, Road Trips, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCow/pseuds/QueenCow
Summary: New York was a lot louder than he had imagined, cars honking, people yelling. But he was minutes away from seeing Magnus so he was okay. Everything was more than okay. Not even 17 hours in a car with a sweaty Jace singing to Beyoncé could ruin this for him.





	Left my heart back in New York City

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. Hope you like it.

Alec was shivering. Even in April, New York was cold compared to Alabama. The streets were filled with cars and people filled the sidewalks, and it was just as awesome as he had imagined it. There was also a Starbucks Cafe located on every corner, like Magnus had told him. He still hadn't been to the subway, although he was standing just a few meters from a subway stop. He rubbed his hands together and started pacing.

 

“Will you calm down? You're making me nervous.” His brother Jace said. He was standing by the hotel entrance, looking as calm as ever. Alec almost kicked him.

 

“Shut up.” Alec answered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

 

But really, Alec was nervous. When he and Jace planned this trip, there wasn't any real reason for Alec to go besides the fact that Maryse only allowed it if Jace took his “responsible brother” with him.

 

Telling Magnus about it had been the best moment of his entire life. After two months of chatting every day, they moved on to video calls. Alec had been very nervous that day, but now he was shaking. Magnus was beautiful on a computer screen in his room, but seeing him in person…

 

“Would you stop pacing, Alec?”

 

Alec sighed and shot him a glare. New York was a lot louder than he had imagined, cars honking, people yelling. But he was minutes away from seeing Magnus so he was okay. Everything was more than okay. Not even 17 hours in a car with a sweaty Jace singing to Beyoncé could ruin this for him.

 

“No one told you to stick around, Jace.” He shot back.

 

“And miss the moment my innocent brother meets the love of his life? Izzy wants pictures, by the way.” Jace replied without missing a beat.

 

Alec could always count on Jace, no matter what. He was the first person Alec ever came out to, he was there when he lost his horse and helped find him, he was there to beat up the bullies and to give him the annoying but much needed pep talk when he first met Magnus. _Just be yourself, Alec._ Easier said than done. But Magnus kept messaging him, so for once, Jace had been right. Being himself had been the best decision he ever made. It brought him here, outside a hotel in New York.

 

But right now, he hated him.

 

“I still think you should have left the hat at home.” Jace said.

 

“Magnus said I had to wear it. He wanted to see it.” Alec answered. He soon regretted it, seeing the grin grow on Jace's face. He would never hear the end of this.

 

“You brought your hat because he asked you to? You're more whipped than a wild bull at a rodeo.”

 

Alec brought his hand up to touch his hat. Magnus had a thing for it from the moment he saw it. Alec ended up wearing it every time they chatted, just so he could see Magnus light up and smile.

 

Jace was right. He was whipped.

 

“Alexander!”

 

Alec turned his head to whoever was calling. And he was lost.

 

Magnus had a smile on his face, waving his hand at him as he ran from the subway entrance. Alec smiled back and turned just in time for Magnus to throw his arms around him. Unsure of what to do, he looked at Jace, who nodded his head and gestured for Alec to hug Magnus back. Alec nodded slightly and wrapped his arms around him, and he felt Magnus relax.

 

“Told you I was going to hug you, cowboy.”

 

Alec laughed slightly and pulled back to look at him. Magnus was even more handsome in person.

 

A familiar sound of a photo being taken brought him back from his thoughts and he looked at Jace. “Seriously?”

 

Jace shrugged. “Izzy wants pictures. You know how scary she can be.” He said and put his phone back into his pocket. “Now introduce us so I can go.”

 

Alec huffed and waved his hand between them. “Magnus, Jace. Jace, Magnus.”

 

“So this is Jace. I only saw his back on the photo you sent me of him chasing that cow.” Magnus said with a teasing glint in his eyes. Jace looked mortified.

 

“You told him??”

 

Alec laughed. “Go away.”

 

Jace slapped his shoulder. “Have fun, big brother. Call me if you need anything. It was nice meeting you, Magnus.”

 

“Likewise.” Magnus responded with a smile.

 

“Don't think i won’t get you back for this, Alec.” Jace said as he turned and left.

 

Alec ignored him and turned back to Magnus. He took in Magnus’ aura, calming yet mischievous, his make up, his cologne. A moment passed and Alec had no idea what to say or do. Before he could make a complete fool out of himself, Magnus spoke.

 

“So this is the infamous hat.” He said, taking the hat and putting it on his own head. Alec felt oddly naked without it, but Magnus looked too adorable wearing it for him to make a big deal out of it.

 

“I still don't understand why you like it so much. It's just a hat.” He said, running his hand through his own hair. Magnus responded without hesitation.

 

“Because it makes me want to saddle up and ride you into the sunset.”

 

Alec let out a loud snort and laughed. He felt a familiar heat pool in his stomach and his ears started burning. All of that paired with the shit eating grin on Magnus's face, Alec felt his heart stutter. Magnus had that effect on him. He admitted to himself a long time ago, how much he liked Magnus. Magnus was his polar opposite, he could easily fall in love with him if Magnus was interested in him too. And judging from all the flirting and the sweet gestures, he might just be interested. A long chat about it with Izzy resulted in Alec taking that chance.

 

“Riding ain't easy, Magnus.” He was painfully aware of his southern accent. “The rodeo isn't for the faint of heart.”

 

“Oh and you would know all about that, wouldn't you?” Magnus retorted playfully, adjusting the hat.

 

“As a matter of fact, I do. State champion in the Junior Rodeo.” Alec answered proudly. He could almost see Magnus’s mind land in the gutter.

 

“Seems like I have something to look forward to, then.”

 

Alec had to look down. The look in Magnus's eyes always got him. He was way past innocently liking Magnus at this point. Teenage hormones aside, Magnus was extremely good looking and his flirting didn't make things any better.

 

Magnus seemed to sense that Alec was uncomfortable, so he changed the subject. “You hungry?”

 

Alec thanked him silently and nodded.  “Starving.”

 

Magnus looked around for a moment. “Ah! I have just the thing! New York street food!” He announced and made his way to a food stand near them.

 

“Hot dogs? Really?” Alec asked, following him.

 

“Nothing better than a bit of sausage in the morning!”

 

Alec choked out a laugh and shook his head. He waited while Magnus spoke with the salesman and gave him an unhealthy looking mess inside a paper wrap. By the time he had inspected it and deemed it safe to eat, Magnus turned to him with a similar looking mess. With a brief exchange of “cheers”, Alec took a large bite. And he couldn't hold back the groan. This stuff was delicious. He looked up and made eye contact with Magnus as he took a bite from his hotdog.

 

Alecs cheeks flared and he looked away.

 

“I hope you can eat while you walk. We have a lot of ground to cover, and not a lot of time,“ Magnus said and started walking.

 

* * *

 

 

New York was a beautiful city. It was alive, it was busy and it was almost buzzing.

 

But running around the city for the entire day was the second best thing. The city was beautiful, yes. But Magnus Bane was breathtaking.

 

Every smile, every glance, every time he took his hand or pressed his lips to Alec’s cheeks left Alec in a state of wonder. His heart would start to beat loudly and his stomach would start fluttering around. And way too many times he found himself wondering, if this was what love feels like? Which was insane because they had only known each other for two months and only just met hours before. But then Magnus would poke his side and he went right back to losing his mind.

 

The subway ride wasn't as amazing as Alec had imagined it would be, but having Magnus there definitely made it worth his time. They got out near Central Park because Magnus insisted on it being the most beautiful place in all of New York.

 

As they exited the subway, Alec reached for Magnus and grabbed his hand. Magnus held his hand back and smiled brightly. They walked in silence down the street, just enjoying each others company. The sun was setting, the sky had an almost orange glow to it. It felt romantic, and right. And Magnus looked ridiculously adorable with the cowboy hat on, which made Alec extra happy.

 

As they neared Central Park, raindrops had already started falling, so they started running again. They headed for a tree located near the entrance and by the time they got there, it was pouring. The tree provided some shelter from the rain, though not completely, but they were too busy laughing to care. They were both soaked and Alecs hair was plastered to his skin, covering his eyes partially. Magnus had the hat on so his hair had been saved.

 

They didn't say anything, they just laughed as Magnus helped Alec get the hair from his eyes and Alec was finally able to see Magnus clearly. The hat covered his face from the rain, but the hat was drenched. Alec felt drops of rain running down his own face, but he didn't pay it much attention.

 

Magnus still had his hands on Alec’s face, smoothing back his hair with a bright smile on his face, and Alec felt the whole world fade away for a moment. No one had ever touched him this way. He felt a shiver run down his spine and goosebumps on his skin, but not from the cold. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest. He raised his hand to grab Magnus’, holding it to his cheek and he smiled. Magnus stopped laughing and smiled back at him, that gleam in his eyes that Alec adored.

 

He wasn't sure how long they stared at each other, but eventually, he stepped forward and Magnus had to tilt his head slightly to look at him. It gave Alec the confidence he needed to lean forward and close his eyes.

 

He had dreamt of this moment far too many times but he could never have imagined it to be like this, in the rain, under a tree in Central Park. It was a scene right out of a romantic comedy. And this would be his first kiss.

 

And when their lips touched, their foreheads bumped and his nose was squished but it sent his nerves into overdrive and his entire body was lit. It was like fireworks, and it was everything he had imagined and so much more. He pulled back, his breath was uneven from being nervous and his stomach was still tingling, and he saw a blush dusting over Magnus’ cheeks. He opened his eyes and Alec was lost in them all over again. And this time, he tilted his head as Magnus grabbed his collar and pulled him closer for another kiss.

 

Alec knew he had to return to the hotel soon, but the comfort of Magnus’ strong arms around him, and the feeling of his lips, made Alec want to stay forever.

 

* * *

 

 

_I’m outside your hotel. Can we talk?_

 

Alec had asked Jace to leave five minutes ago, and he had read the text message from Magnus a million times by now.

 

After their kiss under the tree, Alec’s mother had called to make sure everything was okay, so the moment had been cut short. Magnus had walked him to the hotel and they made plans to meet again the next day before Alec and Jace hit the road again. After a shy goodbye, Alec had gone up to the hotel room and told Jace everything.

 

What he loved about Jace was how supportive he was and how he cared about Alec’s feelings. He trusted Jace, which was why he was able to open up about the kiss and how he felt about Magnus, and not once did Jace make fun of him or say it was gross.

 

But he couldn't talk to Magnus with Jace around. He walked to the door and looked through the peeping hole, and saw Magnus pacing back and forth on the other side of the door. A part of him wanted to open the door to let him in, but the other told him that Magnus must have something important to say, so Alec gave him time. It also gave himself time to be prepared for what Magnus wanted to say.

 

Then Magnus knocked and Alec felt his stomach drop slightly. With a deep breath, he opened the door and Magnus walked in, without greeting him. Alec shut the door and turned to look at Magnus as he paced the room a few times before turning to him with a shy look on his face.

 

“Hi.” he said.

 

“Hi. Are you okay?” Alec asked, taking a step closer. Magnus shook his head.

 

“I'm not sure where to start so I'm just going to say it and you are going to let me finish.”

 

Alec opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly when Magnus shook his head.

 

“I… it…” Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Okay so… I've been thinking. After we… when you kissed me earlier. I really…” He glanced down, and Alec blushed.

 

Magnus continued. “I really liked it and… well... “ he sighed and hid his face with his hands. “I liked it a lot. And I like you a lot.” he lowered his hands and looked at Alec.

 

Alec was frozen still, both shocked and ridiculously happy.

 

“And I really hope you like me too because I know we only just met and we haven't known each other that long and if there's a chance that we… if there's a chance for us to…” Magnus stumbled over his words and Alec stepped closer.

 

“I don't want to lose you, as a friend. But I also don't want to regret not saying this and asking you if… if we could… if there's a chance for us to be more.”

 

Alec stopped in front of Magnus and tried to gather his thoughts. This beautiful man standing in front of him, asking him if he wanted to be more than friends. If they could give this, give them a chance, even though they lived miles apart. And he looked so beautiful in that moment, shyly stuttering out what he felt, that Alec would never forget it.

 

“Say something.” Magnus whispered, and Alec couldn't stop the smile forming on his face.

 

“I… yeah. I'd like that. A lot.” Alec said softly, and took his hand. He saw how Magnus relaxed, and he smiled back at him.

 

“Really?” Magnus asked softly, and Alec nodded.

 

“Yeah. More than anything.”

 

And Magnus leaned up and kissed him, almost throwing his arms around him. Alec stumbled back and held him as close as he could.

 

His boyfriend? That word alone had him grinning from ear to ear. His boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

 

“I'll call you as soon as I get back,“ Alec said, tucking a lock of Magnus’ hair out of his face.

 

Magnus nodded, and sighed.

 

Saying goodbye to Magnus had to be the most difficult thing Alec ever had to do in his life. Every part of him wanted to stay, but there was school, his family, the farm to get back to.

 

“Say hi to Stele for me, okay?“ Magnus muttered, and Alec smiled.

 

“Of course,“ he responded, and Magnus looked down. Alec took a deep breath, and nudged at him.

 

“Hey… look at me,“ he said softly, and Magnus looked up.

 

“I know that this is all really new and… with me going away and everything,“ Alec stuttered for a moment, and Magnus waited for him to continue.

 

Gathering up his courage, Alec took a deep breath and looked Magnus in the eyes, hoping he would understand.

 

“I've never felt this way for anyone, the way I feel about you, so… I just… I just wanted to say that.“

 

Magnus smiled. “You can always message or call me, I'll always be here,“ he said, and Alec nodded.

 

“Ditto.“

 

“You ready?“ Jace asked, appearing next to them.

 

“Yeah,“ Alec nodded and grabbed his bag.

 

Jace extended his hand to shake Magnus. “It was really nice to meet you, Magnus.“

 

“Likewise, take care of him for me, will you?“ Magnus asked, and Jace nodded.

 

“Always,“ he winked, and Magnus rolled his eyes.

 

Jace turned to Alec and nodded. “I'll go get the car, kiss him already,“ he said and left.

 

Alec's face flushed slightly, and turned to Magnus, but before he could react in any way, Magnus was surging up to kiss him, pouring his heart out in that simple act, and it made Alec's heart sting. He deepened the kiss, reaching up to cradle Magnus’ cheek. They stayed still, their foreheads touching, until Jace got back with the truck.

 

“I'll talk to you soon, okay?“ Magnus said, pulling back. Alec felt lonely already.

 

“Yeah, very soon,“ Alec muttered, and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ forehead, before getting into the truck.

 

Magnus raised his hand and smiled sadly, and Alec raised his hand to his hat, and dipped his head, drawing out a chuckle from Magnus.

 

“Bye, cowboy.“

 

“Bye, Magnus.“

 

Alec then nodded at Jace, and the truck started moving. And all Alec could do was look back, watching Magnus fade away from view. Alec swallowed the lump in his throat, and wiped his eyes.

 

Jace held out a piece of cloth, something their mom had made once. Alec accepted it, looking at Jace. Jace had his eyes on the road, and Alec understood. Jace always had his back.

 

So Alec let his tears fall, and Jace kept driving.

  



End file.
